It Is A New World
by BobWhite
Summary: Didnt like how Surface ended and was mad that it didnt continue into a second season or at least a movie. So this is what i think might have happened.


**Full Summary:**

Leaves off from the end of Surface, because I hated the season finale. What happened to the rest of Miles family? What happened to Caitlin's dad, Rich's wife and daughters, and Laura's son and ex husband? Do the monsters leave Miles, Caitlin, Rich and Laura alone now that they are together and have Nim on their side? And what will happen in the future? Will the human population in America be totally wiped out by Nim's species? Or will they be able to co-exist with them in peace? And how does Nim growing up to be one of them help the survivors of the town of Wilmington? Will Nim be able to protect them from his species if they ever come back? Will there be enough food in the world to sustain them all? Will they revert to being herbivores instead of being carnivores? And how will it all end?

**It Is A New World:**

Miles, Caitlin, Rich, Laura and Nim are on top of the steeple, looking out at what remains of Wilmington, North Carolina. They see the full grown versions of Nim's species swimming by, looking for those that weren't able to get out, hunting for food. With Nim by their side, the giant monsters leave them alone. And to everyone's surprise, even offers them a ride to where the rest of the survivors have gone. With Nim, they are safe. Now all they had to do was convince everyone that Nim had saved their lives. The government couldn't keep this a secret any more, the cat was already out of the box and they can't do anything to stop people from looking on in horror as these monsters take over our world.

The survivors, as it is to be seen, have moved onto a mountain side in the country. The monsters could just walk up the side and eat the people, but they don't. Miles, Caitlin, Rich, Laura, and Nim slide off one of the adults and walk up to the survivors. Miles, with Nim in his arms, and Caitlin's hand in his own, walks towards the people he grew up with and the students, teachers and rest of the survivors look on in awe as the monsters move away from the mountain. Rich and Laura stand behind Miles and Caitlin as they reunite with their families and loved ones. To Miles' surprise, Savannah is there as well. She had driven her car up the mountain and was now on a level spot where the car couldn't roll off. With the help of other survivors, they had put pieces of wood underneath the tires just in case.

Laura and Rich watch as the kids are hugged by their family members then look down on what used to be North Carolina. Miles and Caitlin join them, standing next to them as they watch the monsters swimming below. The rest of the survivors know that this is about to be a fight for the human race and look on as Nim jumps out of Miles' arms.

Nim runs down towards the water line which draws the attention of the adults. He sniffs at the water and looks on as if he is registering what is going on and what these giant animals are. One of the adults swims over as Miles, Caitlin, Savannah, Rich and Laura join Nim by the side of the water. The adult sniffs at Nim and then at the people surrounding him. He roars to the others and they swim away, back the way they came, as the waters recede back to the ocean. Nim looks up at Miles, blinks a few times, and then looks past the small group, back up the mountain. The adult monsters, along with the rest of the babies, the ones like Nim, swim back to the ocean and back to where they came. For now, they wouldn't harm the survivors of Wilmington and the small group of people that surrounded one of their own.

One of the adults looked back, towards Nim as he jumped into Miles' arms and crawled onto his shoulders, resting, with his tail lying on the other side of Miles' neck. Savannah and Caitlin look on as the adult turns towards the ocean and disappears back the way it had come. Monsters or not, they still ate people, but one of their own had been raised by a human and they understood that much. Nim was allowed to stay with these humans and live among them. He would learn what to eat and what not to eat, but he would never eat humans. He knew better and he had made friends among the humans so he knew he couldn't eat them.

**(AN-If you don't like this story then don't read it. However, I did just get done watching the first season of Surface so this just popped into my head and I hated how it ended so suddenly like that. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have to have seen the whole season and its finale to know what I am talking about.)**


End file.
